Nameless
by Xamyish
Summary: After Robin's discovery of how lonely Superboy is, he decides to confront Superman about this. With Batman by his side, Superman can't say no. But will Superboy appreciate this? Will talking to Superman really help? Can he find him a name?
1. Discovery

Hey all! This is my first Young Justice fanfic, I couldn't help myself. I am obsessed with it. ''orz  
>This story mainly focuses on Superboy, cause he needs more love<br>Hope you enjoy reading it! Expect another chapter coming up soon!

* * *

><p>After an hour of reading the morning paper and slowly sipping his coffee, Bruce Wayne finally put his paper down and starred at his young ward sitting across the long dining table. He spoke with slightly worried voice.<p>

"Dick. What are you doing? You've been starring at that photo for the entire morning."

Richard "Dick" Grayson, A.K.A Robin, has been indeed starring at a photo for the entire morning.

It was a group photo of the young justice crew. From left to right, there was a jolly Green Arrow with Artemis and Speedy; both rather looking grumpy. Aquaman and Aqualad standing proudly together, it almost seemed like they were sparkling. Then there was Batman and Robin beside the ultra happy Flash and Kid Flash. Standing shyly next to them was Martian Manhunter and a very cheery Miss Martian. But, what caught this young boy's attention was the older teen in the far right side. Superboy, standing on his own.

Looking up from the photo Dick answered, "Hm? Oh, I was just checking something..."  
>"Checking something out? You looking at Artemis or Miss Martian?" Bruce said jokingly, taking a sip from his coffee.<br>"No, not them. Superboy."  
>The calm, collective Batman almost choked upon hearing the confession.<br>"Excuse me?"  
>Dick rolled his eyes and started walking towards Bruce to show him a better view of the photo.<br>"Look here, Bruce." He said pointing to Superboy. Bruce raised an eyebrow, Superboy looked normal to him. "What's wrong?"  
>As the younger boy explained, he moved his finger to each "team".<br>"Well, Artemis and Speedy has Green Arrow as a mentor. Aquaman is Aqualad's king and probably his idol. Miss M. and Martian Manhunter are as close as family can get, so is Wally and the Flash. I have you...but Superboy, he's all alone."

Bruce nodding in approval, he had already noticed this.  
>"Well, Dick. What do you want to do about it?"<br>The young Robin flashed one of his signature smiles as he responded.  
>"I need your help. We're going to get a meeting with the mighty Superman."<br>Bruce didn't like where this was going but he knew too well that Robin would not stop. He decided to test how determined this child was.  
>"I don't know how I'm suppose to help you, Dick. Reaching Superman can be quite hard-" Before Bruce could even finish his fake testimony, Dick cut him off.<br>"Ha ha very funny, Bruce. Like you wouldn't know where I can find Superman. I may be younger then you but I'm not significantly dumber! Superman is the easy one to find, who I want to see is the man behind Superman."  
>Bruce raised an eyebrow, he didn't remember telling Dick about Superman's true identity. Dick, who noticed a reaction in his permanent poker face guardian, smirked.<br>"That's right. I want to meet Clark Kent."  
>Rubbing his temples and letting out a sigh, Bruce got up and left the room."<br>After a couple of minutes and some phone calls, Bruce walked back him.  
>"Get ready Dick, you're going to meet Clark Kent."<br>The excited boy practically jumped off his chair, with a jacket on and a bag in hand, he quickly followed Bruce.  
>"Already ready."<p>

* * *

><p>Is Robin...blackmailing Batman? DUNDUNDUN, just joking. When writing this, I had to look up the word "ward", lol. Next chapter, Confrontation.<p>

Characters belong to DC Comics


	2. Confrontation

Yay~ Chapter 2! Thanks for all the support so far ; AA ; ILY GAIZ.  
>and yeah...I have a lot of grammatical errors so bear with me! This chapter would've been posted last night but I got distracted with family movie knight. It was my turn to choose and we ended up watching the Dark Knight. (Again, YAY)<p>

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sitting in a private room in a chic cafe located midtown Metropolis, Robin was fidgeting in his seat. They've been waiting for Clark Kent to arrive for about 30 minutes now. Bruce Wayne, once again sipping coffee and reading the paper, was just sitting there occasionally checking his watch.<br>"I thought you said I'll be able to meet him."  
>The young boy finally said, his impatience had got to him. Not even looking up from his paper, Bruce replied.<br>"You will. Just wait."  
>Slouching in his chair using his hands to keep his head up, Dick mumbled.<br>"Why are still reading the newspaper? You already read it this morning."  
>Behind the paper Bruce sighed and responded to what he thought a silly question.<br>"I did but this isn't the one I read this morning. This is the Daily Planet."  
>Not amused with the answer, Dick started to read the pages facing towards him. A phone number on the bottom of the page caught his attention. As he started to dial the numbers, Bruce looked over from his paper.<br>"Dick, what are you doing?-"  
>"Shh! Dick Grayson doesn't like being waited on."<br>Bruce opened his mouth but then closed it again and went to his paper.

On the other end of the phone, a woman's voiced replied in an animated way.  
>"Good afternoon. This is the Daily Planet head office, how may I help you?"<br>In his most polite tone, Dick answered.  
>"Good afternoon ma'am, may I speak to reporter Clark Kent?"<br>There was a pause on the other before the overly cheery voice spoked again.  
>"I'm sorry. But Mr. Kent is on vacation now, would you like to leave a message?"<br>Surprised, Dick almost stumbled his words.  
>"N-no. It's okay, thank you and have a good day."<br>Slapping his phone shut, he glared up at his legal guardian who was almost smiling back at him.  
>"What's wrong? You look mad."<br>Almost fuming, the young Robin was about to snap when the door slammed open and rushed in a fairly large man with glasses.  
>"Sorry I'm late Bruce, there was trafic-"<br>The large man looked down to see a young boy starring back up at him, then he looked at his old friend.  
>"Bruce..." His voice trailed off when Bruce stood up.<br>"Clark, this why I called you out. This is-"  
>"Robin?" Clark interuppted.<br>"Yes. I see you've caught on." Bruce nodded to his young ward. Dick got up and well, tried to look the much taller man in the eye. Forcing an awkward a smile, Clark stuck his hand out.  
>"Nice to meet you, Robin." The young boy quickly shook his hand but went straight to the point.<br>"Pardon my rudeness, Mr. Kent. But I went to get straight to the point. Please take a seat."  
>Surprised, Clark took his seat.<br>"Am I in trouble for being late?" He said jokingly but his mode was quickly changed.  
>"Listen, I called you out today to talk about Superboy." Before the determined Dick could contiue, a hand was raised to stop him.<br>"If that is the cause, Robin. Then this conversation is over, I have nothing to talk about Superboy." The young boy's mouth dropped in surprise and practically sputtered out his response.  
>"E-E-excuse me?"<br>"I'm not the...boy's father and I don't plan to take the job as his father anytime soon."  
>Clark spoke sharply as he took off his glasses to stare at Robin. Although the boy was wearing tinted glasses, he could feel the determination in his eyes. With an answer like that, Clark was convinced that Robin would give up. To his surprise, the young boy snapped at him.<p>

"I'm not asking you to be his father, all I'm asking you is to be his family! That's not much to ask is it? I'm pretty you know how it feels like to be alone! I'm sure you must be happy that someone took you in, someone became you're family. Can't you do the same to someone like you? Not because he's a clone. Not because he kind of looks like you. Not because he has your genes. But because he's alone, like you once were!"

The truth hit Clark hard, he couldn't respond, more like he didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare blankly back at the boy.

* * *

><p>Go Robin, go! Lecture that egoistic Clark Kent!<p>

Next chapter will actully have some production of the story. I think I'll finish this in chapter 3-4.

Thanks for reading!

**Next chapter: Family**

Characters belongs to DC Comics


End file.
